shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl Island
Pearl Island A large, powerful and wealthy island, the Pearl Island has been a famous vacation spot for families and friends to enjoy some simple relaxation. Until, the kings most trusted advisor and general, Minister Core, killed the king and seized control of the island, turning it into a "Poverty stricken pile of dirt on the ocean" . Appearance The island is larger the Drum Island and is shaped like a crescent moon. Once beautiful beaches lined it's shores, but now the sand has turned grey and coarse. As well, the forest surrounding the Capital has been destroyed for the sake of new buildings and mining areas. History Coming soon.... Minister Core Takes Over During a feast between the kings most loyal and trusted comrades in honor of the islands prosperity, Chancellor Core initiated his coup. All of the guards still loyal to the king were assasinated by Core's own personal body guards, Allastar, Koli and Skunk. Proposing a toast to the peace and prosperity of the island, the king drank his final cup of sake. The counsel began falling like flies. Still concious, the kings watched as his own wife and son slowly died from the poison. the Chancellor rose from his seat and placed his arm over the kings seat. "Long live the king." He spoke softly. The next morning, the newly appointed Minister Core sent guards to city block and announced his ruthless slaughter of the king and his new position as ruler of the island. As time went on, the island began to decay from the over mining and foresting all in attempts to increase Core's already amazing wealth. Yet, simply controlling one vacation island was not enough to sustain Cores thirst for power. At last he came to the conclusion he must raise the perfect army and rule the world. For the past several years, Core and his scientists have been creating False Devil Fruits. Arrival of the Dice Pirates Several years later, in search of a simple place to restock and have a little R&R, the Dice Pirates ported on the island and were greeted by a few hundreds guards. A brief struggle between the two forces erupted, but was quickly brought to a close by Minister Core's second in command, Allastar, who invited the crew to dinner in the Minister's Cathedral as a token of apology. Despite everyones eager agreement, Kifer remained cautious of their hosts. On their way to the royal cathedral, the abscence of people unnerved Dice and his crew and when questioned about the ghostly state of the town, Allastar merely responded "The people have made a habit of keeping to themselves these days." During the feast, the Minister made his exuberent entrance with his personal fool, Koli. After the show, Cor e took the crew through a tour of the Cathedral. Future After the Dice Pirates successfully de-throne the tyrannt, the citizens are given the freedom to rule the country as they see fit. Now becoming a democracy and returning to its peaceful nature, the rebuilding of the land has begun. Category:Island Category:Kingdom Category:Location